My hydrokinetic amplifier as disclosed in my parent application advances the art of combining the energies of a liquid and a condensable vapor. It reduces losses from fluid friction, increases the speed and efficiency of condensing the vapor, and increases the momentum transfer from vapor to liquid. This results in a surprisingly large pressure amplification that can exceed the sum of the absolute liquid and vapor input pressures by a factor of four.
As vapor condenses in liquid flowing within my hydrokinetic amplifier, it collapses and produces a suction that draws in more vapor. The suction produced by condensing vapor can be well below atmospheric pressure so that my hydrokinetic amplifier can draw in and operate with vapor from a subatmospheric pressure source. The suction can also draw in liquid from a subatmospheric pressure source, even while subatmospheric pressure vapor provides the motive power.
This ability to draw in operating vapor from a subatmospheric pressure source without using a pump or other external energy is valuable in eductive condensation. My hydrokinetic amplifier can operate as a low pressure, eductive condenser by using energy from the vapor being condensed, even though that vapor is at subatmospheric pressure.
Start-up for operating my hydrokinetic amplifier with subatmospheric pressure vapor requires ways of initiating inflow of liquid and vapor to begin condensing vapor so as to create a low pressure suction that draws in vapor to sustain operation. I have discovered ways of accomplishing this so that my hydrokinetic amplifier can be started easily and effectively and then continue running under the motive power supplied by a subatmospheric pressure vapor.